vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sirius Black
Summary Sirius Black was an English pure-blood wizard, the older son of Orion and Walburga Black, and the brother of Regulus Black. Although he was the heir of the House of Black, Sirius disagreed with his family's belief in blood purity and defied tradition when he was Sorted into Gryffindor House instead of Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Sirius' relationship with his relatives deteriorated, he became friends with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The four friends, also known as the Marauders, joined the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War. Sirius was named the godfather of Harry Potter, the only son of James and Lily Potter. When Pettigrew betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, Sirius sought to exact revenge on Pettigrew. However, Pettigrew was able to frame Sirius for his betrayal of the Potters, the murder of twelve Muggles, and the staged murder of Pettigrew before Sirius could accomplish this. Sirius was sent to Azkaban, and after twelve years became the only known person to escape the prison unassisted by transforming into his Animagus form of a massive black dog. Sirius exposed Pettigrew's treachery to his old friend Remus and his godson. After Lord Voldemort returned in 1995, Sirius rejoined the Order. He was murdered by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and subsequently cleared of all charges by the Ministry of Magic, though he was too late to enjoy his freedom. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 8-C with magic | At least 9-A, likely 8-C Name: Sirius Black Origin: Harry Potter Gender: Male Age: 36 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Wizard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Transformation, Shapeshifting (Can turn into a dog), Paralysis Inducement, Healing, Teleportation, Transmutation, Summoning, Disarming, Can summon a patronus, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Deconstruction, Limited Creation, Curse Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, BFR with Vanishing Spell, Homonculous Charm (Created the Marauders Map which can track the location of everyone in Hogwarts), Can communicate with other animals, Possibly Telepathy (Conversed with Remus Lupin through eye contact), Possibly Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was confident in concealing the change of Secret Keepers from Voldemort, who was skilled Legilimens), Technological Manipulation (Modified a motorcycle to fly), Vehicular Mastery, Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the Dementors in Azkaban for 12 years and never lost his sanity), Possibly Flight (Should have learnt how to fly a broomstick, though it is never shown in the books) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Rammed Antonin Dolohov with his shoulder. Harmed Lucius Malfoy with his punches), Building level with magic (Matched Antonin Dolohov in a duel. Fought equally against Bellatrix Lestrange, and only died due to his recklessness) | At least Small Building level, likely Building level (Was able to fight Remus Lupin in his werewolf form) Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to other wizards. Was described to be a blur when duelling Dolohov) | Superhuman (German shepherds can run up to 30 mph) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, Class 5 with magic | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher with spells | At least Small Building Class, likely Building Class Durability: Wall level, Large Building level against magical attacks with Protego, higher with more powerful shields | At least Small Building level, likely Building level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with spells Standard Equipment: Wand Intelligence: Extremely gifted. According to Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black and James Potter were the two most talented students at Hogwarts. Always appeared to be extremely casual before examinations. Was described to be bored at the exams and claimed that he would be surprised if he didn't get an "Outstanding" in his Charms OWL. Did not bother to study for Transfiguration, as he claimed that he "knew all that rubbish". Achieved good grades despite not studying hard for exams and spent a lot of time playing pranks on others and ending up in detention. Weaknesses: Extremely reckless, immature and even downright irresponsible. Risked getting caught by the Ministry of Magic merely because he was bored in his house. Arrogant and too casual in combat, such as when he taunted Bellatrix Lestrange to do better which ultimately led to his demise. Has an explosive temper, as demonstrated when he shredded the portrait of the Fat Lady when he was not allowed access into the Gryffindor dormitory. Key: Human | Dog Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Dogs Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Healing Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Pain Users Category:Light Users Category:Biology Users Category:Size Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sound Users Category:Holy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Vehicular Masters